Rose Weasley
:"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure." :—Ron Weasley jokingly warning Rose about house choices : Rose "Rosie" Granger-Weasley (born 19 May 2006) was a half-blood witch and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had a younger brother named Hugo who was born about two years after her. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017, the same time as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and she was Sorted into Gryffindor. Rose Granger-Weasley was the most perfect girl in all of Hogwarts. She was soon made “Head Girl” after she was made a prefect in her fifth year. You couldn’t possibly ask for a more perfect person than her. She was smart like her mother, funny like her father, sporty like her uncle, and beautiful like her aunt. Rose enjoyed playing wizard chess with her dad, playing piano, quidditch and reading. At around her sixth year, Scorpius Malfoy, her Slytherin best friend, and also a quite teasing one. Biography First year In her first year at Hogwarts, Rose had undergone the trial of the Sorting Hat as all its colleagues in her first year. She was one of the last students to be called and, surpassing the expectations of teachers - especially Flitwick, she was selected for Gryffindor. Rose has demonstrated significant intelligence, so she was indicated to have some classes in her second year, along with her cousin James Potter II. Together with her cousin Albus and her friend Scorpius Malfoy, Rose embarked on speculation about the craftsman Albriech Ambratorix, and she found the book that identified the Eye of the Worlds. Relationships Rose seems to have a strong relationship with her father, Ron Weasley, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting. Rose is also thought to be close to her mother, Hermione Granger, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence. She's also close to her cousin Albus. Rose is assumed to have a good relationship with her brother and cousins. Rose is also friends with several other students because of her popularity. Hogwarts students. Rose had become more devoted to her cousin Albus, since she did not care that he was a Slytherin. She also made a friendship with the unstable Scorpius Malfoy, and together they engaged in a dangerous search about Ambratorix and their professors: Mylor Silvanus and Epibalsa McNaught. The two successfully completed this goal and seemed to have a deep passion for each other. Personality and traits :Ron: "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." :Hermione: "Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" :— Rose's parents before her first year at Hogwarts Rose is said to have inherited her mother's intelligence. It is also noted that she put on her robes before needed, like her mother did at her age. If her father's encouragement to beat Scorpius Malfoy academically has any effect, she may also turn out to be rather competitive and academically brilliant like her mother. She seems to be quite close to her cousin Albus, Harry and Ginny's son, who is about the same age and who shared her anxiety about where he would be sorted at school. When she arrived at King's Cross Station to head off for their first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her, and Rose beamed at him. Enlaces Externos Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Female Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Witches Category:Gryffindors Category:Granger Family Category:Prewett family